Honey I Shrunk Jasper
by happyshallowturtle
Summary: Emmet spills something on Jasper and now Jasper is trapped in seven years old boy body. Please R&R. This is my first fanfic.


Honey, I Shrunk Jasper..

JPOV

This is all happened because of Carlisle's stupid research on anti aging medicine. He just found an enzyme that could stop human's chromosomes spindle from getting shorter and that means he can stop aging in human. Well why he doesn't just use our venom, that's definitely work. Why would he go for some long stupid research just to find out about that?

And Emmet... dear Lord, why should I have that stupid brother to running around the house after stealing those vials of enzyme and spill it on me. Yes he spills it on me and now looks what I've become...

At first, I don't feel anything happened but after a few hours I found Emmet screaming at me while we're playing video games.

"Oh my good Lord, is that you Jasper?"

I look at his dumb face, "Why would you ask that?"

"Because... o.. oo..o.. you have to take a look at yourself in the mirror!" he said that while dragging me to his room to find Rosalie's extremely big mirror.

And it shocks me!

I look like a seven years old boy. I don't get it. I don't feel anything changed. After Emmet spills that vials on me, I just clean up myself and told him that he has to face Carlisle alone on this case. That enzyme must take some effects on me. It doesn't stop me from aging. It makes me younger. If I were a 50 years old lady, I would be happy to look 20 years younger. But I'm a vampire for Christ's sake, I already don't get age, and now I have to ... O I can't even think anymore.

And Alice. My sweet little Alice. Well she's no longer little girl to me now, isn't it? But still how can I explain this to her...

"Emmet looks what you have done to me!" I scream really loud and great.. My voice starts to sound like a little boy too.

"I'm sorry Jazz but I think we have to call Carlisle to fix this. I can't imagine what Alice is going to say about this." Emmet sounds worried about this condition. Well he should be. First he stole Carlisle vials. Second, how can he explain that I'm trapped in a seven years old boy body after he spilled the enzyme on me?

...

After few hours of explanation to my family, Carlisle finally said something. He said that for a temporary time I will be in Alice and Edward supervision while he's trying to find the cure for this condition. He said I need supervision because now I look like an immortal child and we definitely don't want the Volturi to find out. And for Emmet, well let say he just have to think about his behavior at his room. He's grounded under Rosalie's supervision. What kind of punishment is that? They'll enjoy themselves that way.

"O Jasper I'm so sorry for what's happening to you..." Alice holds me in her arm and brushes my hair so softly. "It's been a horrible day, would you like to rest in our room?"

"Yes, please" my voice sounds really weak. It's a good thing to have my Alice alone in our room. This situation has drained up my emotion and I feel a little bit tired. Maybe we can do something fun in our room...

"No. No. Jasper. It would be weird! Edward suddenly shouts at me.

"Why?" I feel irritated about him reading my mind.

"What?" Alice looks confused now.

"Just don't do that Jasper, it would be really weird!" Edward said the words and then leaves us alone after I glare at him.

I take Alice hand and follow her to our room.

"What's that all about?' Alice asks me in confused tone.

"Nothing. Edward just being ridiculous." I send a calm vibe to her and she start feeling better. Ok now I really want to kiss her but... I just realize how can I kiss her if I'm only as tall as her waist?

I jump to my bed. This is just great even our bed look taller than it supposed to be. Alice gets me a blanket and kisses my forehead.

"Would you like to read a story before bedtime?" Alice asks me with a grin.

"O come on Alice, you know I am not a real seven years old boy" I raised one eyebrow and wink at her. She giggles.

"I know but it's just fun to finally have a little Jazz around me. I think it would be fun to play mother and son role for a while." She said in a very excited tone.

"O really?" I lean forward trying to kiss her but in a second she vanished.

"It would be not appropriate Jazz. I don't want to be a pedophile by kissing seven years old boy." She still said that with excited tone like it's really fun to do.

" Alice, you know I'm all men inside this body!" I almost yell at her.

"Yes dear, but still it's going to be weird. Now just stay here because I'm going to buy you some clothes. Apparently you need a kid outfit now don't you?" Alice laughs and walks away from our room.

"But I don't want any clothes. I want you!" My voice drawn and all I can hear is Alice giggles.

I'm going to rip Emmet's head off for causing me this. Definitely.


End file.
